Promises Broken
by Fern Of the Light
Summary: VERY angst filled, mainly it's Mirai Trunks on his deathbed. No yaoi or anything, but it mainly talks about the importence Mirai Gohan had. R/R PLEASE! I need to know if I should make a sequel or even write again


Promises  
  
By Fern  
  
  
  
  
  
How did Mum stand it? Father leaving her, all her greatest friends, and having to deal with even the possibility of me dying? I've always seen Otousaan being so brave, so strong, with that attitude hers of, 'if hell may care'. But Gohan.. All the others deaths, they scared me and I was sad of course, but I never met them! I wasn't that depressed about it. Not even when Yamucha died. Yes, he was Mum's best friend and I'd seen him a lot, but he was a stranger. And I knew he died a warriors death so that made his death right. I was so stupid.  
  
I was just 6 when Gohan decided to train me. I was tough as nails, or so mum said, and I tried to at least. I had puffed myself up while Gohan tried to see if I could help him and the world. I was so happy when he told otousaan he would. I could help Mum! I could kill the androids, and make her happy again! Shinigami, oh god of death, I beg of you to wait for my death. I need to get this off my chest.  
  
Yes, here I lay, Dying by the hand of a monster who looks like a wad of used bubblegum. But I guess no saiyajin could fight it alone. Right now my shoulder's been ripped open, and I can feel myself slipping into unconsciousness. Blood is all over my body, caking itself into my hair, my clothes, and my sword. she has been broken. That thing broke my sword! It's like the end of the world. Actually, it is. No one is left but a few, King Ox died fighting for Chi chi, Master Roshi is still hiding, and dear otousaan.. With all her loved ones gone, what will she do? She'll see my body, laying here on this cold empty city's rubble, all limp like Gohan.  
  
The look on Gohan's face when he was dead. It was shocking. All my life I had seen Gohan as the one who has never lost hope, who always was brave, smart, strong and true. But seeing Gohan. he wasn't. There was the gentle faced scholar look I'd seen in Gohan's future self. The look that leaked the secret of the unwilling warrior. He hated it. I saw, for the first time, Gohan hated fighting.  
  
And now, only now on my death bed, wait, slab of cement, I can say I agree. From what my mother has told me of my father, the proud saiyajin prince, he'd hate me. In the future, Vegeta was so cold. an awesome fighter, but callous and with such a sense of pride. I'm a failure to my line.  
  
You know what I realized? I'm a king. The king of the saiyajins, Trunks. Oh man. I'm the king of myself now, I guess. If I lived, I would have ran. I'd get a rocket, take Otousaan, and run. I'd go to Namek. I'd meet all the other little green antennae namekians and be the Crown Prince Trunks. Otousaan would wear silks as fine as Puaru's old fur. She'd look so nice in the finest clothes, decked in necklaces, without the strain of her life haunting her at every turn. I'd bring back my father, who would love me and teach me and be proud of me. I'd bring back Gohan, and we'd laugh, and never train again, and he'd be a scholar like his future self. I'd bring Goku here, let the warrior be friends with us and see gohan's bond with his father grow again. We'd be so happy.  
  
Shinigami, release your claws on me! I need to tell this. Gohan tried to get me to be super saiyajin. I failed and failed, but he encouraged and we'd try again. Finally he decided it was time fight against them, with fair odds, 2 vs. 2. I was so proud! I rushed into the battle and went after that blond haired hag. She was much better then I was tho. She pounded me into the dust with the speed of a comet. Gohan had to come and help me, but he was having enough trouble with 17.  
  
He fought and fought, with me just getting in the way. Finally they won. They had ripped of his right arm. Gohan cried out in pain, and they left, smirking. They SMIRKED! They laughed at Gohan's pain! I rushed Gohan to Otousaan, but the damage was permanent. Gohan was a cripple. The world's chances of living were slim now, and Gohan knew it.  
  
Training was harder now, more pressed, but Gohan was patient. He worked and work, devolping his left arm so it was stronger, better, made attacks for one arm, bettered the ones he knew. While I just trained. I felt so helpless, watching the depressed look on Gohans face every time I tried to go SSJ, so I made excuses. With one, I learned a lesson I will never forget. "Gohan, at least if we die we will die as warriors, it's all we can do! This is helpless!" I got hit like a bulldozer with a sharp slap by Gohan. Never had Gohan tried to hurt me. NEVER. Gohan took a deep breath, and launched out with a life lesson, "NEVER give up hope! All self doubt does is make you want to give up! Us warriors, we live for people like our mothers, our grandfathers, the memories of our fathers and friends. You may not remember the others Trunks, but I do. They were brave, and stubborn. They would never let anyone they loved get hurt. I never want to hear you have given up, because if you do, the only way you'll be safe is when I'm sleeping in my grave!"  
  
I was stunned. I stayed up all that night, pondering those words. The next morning, I caught Gohan sneaking out. I wanted to follow him, to help him. But instead he insured otousaans life, the world's safety, and me. I blacked out. When I was woke up, the sky was crying. It was pouring, and was hard to see. I found a flock of crows squawking, and I headed over, wondering what they were cackling about.  
  
There he was. So weak, so content, so not the gohan I knew. He killed himself for me. He knew this would trigger me. And did it ever work. The fury, the helplessness, the pain of all my friends, loved ones, even the talking cats, flowed through my veins and I cried out in anguish. However I wasn't strong enough for the androids yet..  
  
That was the worst. I was alone. I was alone  
  
  
  
Gohan..  
  
Otousaan..  
  
Father...  
  
I'm coming...  
  
I'm sorry Gohan..  
  
I give up 


End file.
